femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bianca Javin (Cleopatra Jones And The Casino Of Gold)
Bianca Javin (Stella Stevens) is the evil drug queen in the 1975 film, Cleopatra Jones and the Casino of Gold. Bianca is the owner of the Dragon Lady Casino in Macao which is a front for her big cocaine operation. She is a lipstick lesbian villainess who is brutal and deadly to those who cross her, both her minions and her slave girl lovers. Secret agent Cleopatra Jones (Tamara Dobson) travels to Hong Kong to smash the drug cartel. She and the Dragon Lady meet in a final, epic fight to the death. Bianca is stabbed in the stomach with her own sword at the end of the catfight. Trivia *Stella Stevens also appeared as a similar lesbian villainess, this time in South Africa, hatching a nuclear blackmail plot in "Mister Deathman" (1977). *Stella Stevens earlier appeared as Judy, the villainess from the 1960 episode "Craig's Will" in the TV series "Alfred Hitchcock Presents". *STella Stevens appeared as Nina Jameson in the 1961 film ‘Man-Trap’. *Stella Stevens appeared as Violet Lawson in the 1965 film ‘The Secret Of My Success’. *Stella Stevens appeared as Stacey Woodward in the 1968 film ‘Sol Madrid’. *Stella Stevens appeared as Ellen Hardy in the 1969 film ‘The Mad Room’. *Stella Stevens appeared as Alvira in the 1971 film ‘A Town Called Bastard’. *Stella Stevens later appeared as Marcia, a spy for the Nazi's in the 1975 pilot episode "The New Original Wonder Woman" in the TV series "Wonder Woman". *Stella Stevens earlier appeared as Aspassionata Von Climax in the 1959 movie ‘Li’l Abner‘. *Stella Stevens again co-starred with Tamara Dobson in "Amazons" a 1984 TV movie. *Video clip of the climatic fight to the death!: http://www.mediafire.com/watch/7u1fmwolom2wsog/Cleopatra_Jones_Casino_of_Gold_20_-_Finale.avi Bianca Javin (Cleopatra Jones And The Casino Of Gold) 00.jpg|Bianca is annoyed with her henchman for interrupting her lesbian scene. (So are we!) Bianca Javin (Cleopatra Jones And The Casino Of Gold) 01.jpg|The Dragon Lady's luxurious sunken bath, the scene of her coming death! Bianca Javin (Cleopatra Jones And The Casino Of Gold) 02.jpg|Unfortunately, Stella's bath scene was omitted from the final cut. Bianca Javin (Cleopatra Jones And The Casino Of Gold) 03.jpg|"What brings you to my beautiful casino?" "Your beautiful money!" Bianca Javin (Cleopatra Jones And The Casino Of Gold) 04.jpg|The Dragon Lady and her main squeeze (whom she kills later for infidelity). Bianca Javin (Cleopatra Jones And The Casino Of Gold) 05.jpg|In their climatic fight, agent Cleo proves to be too much for the evil Bianca. Bianca Javin (Cleopatra Jones And The Casino Of Gold) 06.jpg|Bianca is stunned, waiting for the next blow! Bianca Javin (Cleopatra Jones And The Casino Of Gold) 07.jpg|OOOF!!! Bianca Javin (Cleopatra Jones And The Casino Of Gold) 08.jpg|She can't believe the black woman is defeating her! Bianca Javin (Cleopatra Jones And The Casino Of Gold) 09.jpg|Cleopatra Jones shows little mercy for deadly lesbian drug queens! Bianca Javin (Cleopatra Jones And The Casino Of Gold) 10.jpg|The Dragon Lady needs help! She pulls out her deadly fighting sword! Bianca Javin (Cleopatra Jones And The Casino Of Gold) 11.jpg|When Cleo smashes through the door, Bianca is waiting! Bianca Javin (Cleopatra Jones And The Casino Of Gold) 12.jpg|The evil face of hatred! Kill! Kill! Bianca Javin (Cleopatra Jones And The Casino Of Gold) 13.jpg|She can almost taste her enemy's blood! Bianca Javin (Cleopatra Jones And The Casino Of Gold) 14.jpg|Cleo narrowly avoids being cleaved by Bianca's sword! Bianca Javin (Cleopatra Jones And The Casino Of Gold) 15.jpg|A test of strength! Bianca Javin (Cleopatra Jones And The Casino Of Gold) 16.jpg|Will the deadly Dragon Lady prevail? Bianca Javin (Cleopatra Jones And The Casino Of Gold) 17.jpg|Behind the transparent screen, Cleo twists the sword away, reverses it... and... Bianca Javin (Cleopatra Jones And The Casino Of Gold) 18.jpg|The villainess's own sword rips through her guts! Bianca Javin (Cleopatra Jones And The Casino Of Gold) 19.jpg|With a splash, the Dragon Lady topples backward into her sunken bath. Bianca Javin (Cleopatra Jones And The Casino Of Gold) 20.jpg|It's the end of the Dragon Lady... Bianca Javin (Cleopatra Jones And The Casino Of Gold) 21.jpg|... as blood billows from the wound, staining the bath's water red. Stella Stevens Cleopatra Jones.gif Bianca Javin.gif Bianca Javin 2.gif Bianca Javin 3.gif Bianca Javin 4.gif Bianca Javin 5.gif Bianca Javin...gif Bianca Javin (2).gif Bianca Javin (3).gif Bianca Javin (4).gif Bianca Javin (5).gif Bianca Javin (6).gif Bianca Javin (7).gif Category:1970s Category:Blonde Category:Business Villainess Category:Catfight Category:Drug Queen Category:Greedy Category:Lesbian Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Martial Artist Category:Pistol Category:Sword Category:Woman Kills Villainess Demise: Stabbed Category:Fate: Deceased